Operation of a standard automobile typically requires the use of the operator's hands to operate the steering wheel and at least one of the operator's feet to operate the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal. Many disabled persons with lower extremity injuries are consequently not able to operate a standard automobile. Although some automobiles are adapted to accommodate disabled persons, the equipment used to adapt the vehicle is typically permanently installed and, as a result, is not transportable from one vehicle to another. Many families have more than one vehicle and the permanent equipment makes it impossible for the disabled person to switch to a vehicle that is not modified with the permanent, non-portable equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable hand converter for a motor vehicle that enables a lower extremity disabled person to operate the motor vehicle. The portable hand converter should be capable of being easily detached from one vehicle and reattached to a second vehicle. The portable hand converter furthermore should be capable of attachment to substantially any make or model of automobile.